The Captain and I
by courtneybuscus
Summary: Captain America has always been known as the man who saved America-the man out of time even. But Steve Rogers is known as the guy with no friends or the runt. But now we see that there was more than just Bucky in his life-maybe even a special girl. *DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CAPTAIN AMERICA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS*


**Hey guys! Sorry about earlier when all there was for the story was "." I was having some technical difficulties...but anyways, its up and I hope you all like it *hopeful smile*. Comment if there is anything inaccurate or done wrong or if its bad or good or whatever! Please! I really need all the help I can get!:)**

* * *

_I stood next to a white bed._

_A man was lying down in the bed, his body disfigured and sorrowful. Half of his face was burnt and blistered, the other half perfectly fine. I could tell by the one half of his face that he was either dead, or sleeping. I figured he was probably sleeping because I saw his chest rise and fall with breathing. The rest of his body seemed mostly fine; all limbs were intact as far as I could see. I wondered if he had been a soldier. But then I looked more closely and noticed that what he was wearing was not a uniform, but overalls. The same kind of overalls that the men working down in the mineshafts of Millfield, Ohio. I wondered who the unknown man was. I wondered why my dreams had brought me to this place. But in the back of my mind, I knew. I knew who this nameless man was. I knew where I was. And I knew what happened next._

_I looked up and over the bed to the wall a few feet away to see a chipped mirror. But the person who looked back was someone I recognized only from pictures. Instead of the twenty-one year old that I was, I saw myself-a younger version of myself. Looking back at me was a nine year old girl, wearing a simple blue dress with a ponytail and a bow. And when I looked up at the man, I saw him as my father. My sick, dying father._

_A hand rested on my shoulder and I looked up to find my brother, William, one of the few living relatives I had and my only sibling. Like me, he was also younger. In fact, I believe he was only about fourteen right now. His hair was parted to the right and his brown hair slipped over his ears from the lack of a haircut. He wore light khaki pants to keep his legs warm in the early November weather. He wore a plain red shirt that he had tucked into his pants like our father had always told us to as well. He smiled down sadly and I turned back around._

_I looked down at my dad and wondered why he wasn't moving anymore. I mean, not that he had been before, but his chest had stopped moving. I walked over and held my finger under his deformed nose, but no air was coming in or out. I flipped around and stared at my brother in horror and he looked at me the same way. I started to gently shake the man._

_"Daddy?" I heard myself ask. When there was no response I shook harder. "DADDY? Can you hear me?" I heard silence from him and began to shake harder, and harder. "DADDY?! PLEASE! ANSWER ME!" I began to pound on his lifeless body and William grabbed my hands and began to pull me away. "NO! WILL LET GO! NOO! DADDY!" By then I was practically bawling and I kicked and screamed. My screams echoed across the room and the world slipped into darkness._

* * *

I woke up face-to-face with my uncle. He was gripping my wrists and was leaning over me telling me to wake up. I opened my eyes a crack and he backed off. I quietly slipped my hands free and sat up in the bed. He stood up and adjusted his white short sleeved night shirt and glanced my way. I slipped my legs up to my chin and hugged my knees to my chest as I began to shiver. My uncle sat down on the side of my bed and we sat there and didn't talk for quite some time. Finally I broke the silence.

"What happened?"

He looked at me like he thought I already knew why but answered anyways. I looked down and he began to tell me what had happened. "Well I woke up and heard screaming and I thought something had happened so I grabbed my gun and ran to your room...and then I heard you yelling for your father and I realized what you were dreaming about...I tried to wake you up but, uh, you were kicking and punching hard…so I grabbed your wrists and told you to wake up a few times and you woke up." I glanced up and noticed that his right eye was starting to turn purple.

"I hit you didn't I?" I asked, scared to find the answer. He looked down and tried avoiding the question. "Oh Uncle Chester I'm so sorry!" I put my feet down and leaned in and hugged him. He looked up and hugged me back. He patted my knee and began to stand up.

"Your fine kid. Now remember-we have to go meet Howard, Erskine, and Agent Carter in a few hours so try to get some sleep" He smiled at me and I smiled back and saluted.

"Yes sir Colonial Phillips," I shot him a big grin and he winked and left. I looked over at the clock that hung on the wall. It read II or two o'clock in the morning. I leaned over and turned off my light and pulled the covers up and closed my eyes.

* * *

**Like it? Don't like it? Please review! :D**


End file.
